


L'albero di cartone

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 21 dicembre: "Ricorda: se non riesci a trovare il Natale nel tuo cuore, non potrai trovarlo sicuramente sotto un albero"</a></p><p>Il suono fastidioso del cellulare che si scaricava risvegliò Kurapika dal suo torpore: meccanicamente lo collegò al caricabatterie e lo riaccese; ormai viveva con quell’affare incollato all’orecchio, alle mani, proprio lui che di simili lussi non aveva mai saputo che farsene. Ma era lavoro, e quel lavoro era parte della sua vendetta, perciò non poteva farne a meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'albero di cartone

Il suono fastidioso del cellulare che si scaricava risvegliò Kurapika dal suo torpore: meccanicamente lo collegò al caricabatterie e lo riaccese; ormai viveva con quell’affare incollato all’orecchio, alle mani, proprio lui che di simili lussi non aveva mai saputo che farsene. Ma era lavoro, e quel lavoro era parte della sua vendetta, perciò non poteva farne a meno.  
Era stato spedito a cercare i membri del Ryodan in una parte della città vecchia e, dopo aver inutilmente vagato per ore, non aveva trovato più taxi o mezzi di trasporto per strada: era la vigilia di Natale, si accorse, e quando Senritsu lo tranquillizzò per telefono, dicendo che avrebbe mandato qualcuno a prenderlo e che lo aspettavano per festeggiare, aveva detto di sentirsi poco bene e, una volta tornato nella fatiscente residenza dei Nostrad, si era rintanato in camera sua, sotto la doccia. Non aveva assolutamente  _niente_  da festeggiare, tantomeno con qualcun altro. Un messaggio della segreteria brillò sullo schermo del cellulare: premette stancamente un paio di tasti e si accostò l’apparecchio all’orecchio, sperando che non fosse un qualche scherzo idiota di Hisoka.  
  
_Kurapika? Ormai parlo più con la tua segreteria che con te… senti, casomai incontrassi la ragazza che ha registrato questa voce, fammelo sapere, ha un timbro sexy e dev’essere di sicuro uno schianto!_  
  
Il ragazzo crollò sul letto, domandandosi perché Leorio dovesse sempre fargli telefonate così imbecilli.  
  
_Prima che tu inizi ad inveire contro la mia voce registrata – so benissimo che ne saresti in grado! – lascia che ti faccia gli auguri: so che sei troppo impegnato e troppo “responsabile” per perdere tempo con una cosa del genere, ma mi illudo sempre che le cose possano cambiare; sì, sono un’idiota, me lo hai ripetuto fino allo sfinimento._  
  
Era assurdo: non  _poteva_  telefonargli e poi sapere esattamente quali appunti ed insulti gli avrebbe rivolto, così gli toglieva tutto il divertimento! L’unico che gli fosse rimasto, in effetti. Idiota.  
  
_Ti ho mandato una specie di regalo per posta, non sei obbligato a rispondere né a ricambiare, cerca solo di non buttarlo; e ricordati che… no, troppo sentimentale. Noi ci siamo sempre, se vuoi. Tanti auguri di buon Natale._  
Messaggio registrato alle ore 23 e 55 minuti.  
  
Almeno non aveva aggiunto  _felice_ , si disse Kurapika; gettò uno sguardo sulla scrivania e, effettivamente, vi trovò una busta che prima non aveva notato: la prese e risedette sul letto, soppesandola; dentro c’era un biglietto di cartoncino spesso e, una volta aperto, si rivelò come uno di quei cosi orrendamente trash che suonano e si illuminano. Nel suo caso, sullo sfondo di un salotto color pastello, si stagliava un albero di Natale dalle lucette intermittenti e, in sottofondo, suonava la musica di  _Silent Night_.  
Infastidito da un motivo non ben chiaro nemmeno a lui, Kurapika chiuse il biglietto e lo sbatté nel cassetto del comodino: la stanza piombò nella penombra di prima, con solo una lama di luce che filtrava da sotto la porta, ed il silenzio freddo, pesante, di quella stanza solitaria; sarebbe bastato scendere due piani di scale per ritrovarsi in compagnia dei suoi colleghi, ma non lo fece. Strofinò energicamente i capelli con un asciugamano e si infilò a letto; poi, di soppiatto, come se si vergognasse, aprì il cassetto e poggiò il biglietto aperto sul comodino, rimanendo a guardare in silenzio le lucine colorate che brillavano sulle fronde di cartone dipinto.


End file.
